Cuida tu lenguaje, Romanoff
by A Russian Widow
Summary: Cuando el Capitán América pierde los estribos a causa de las malas palabras dichas por la Viuda Negra, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel y Disney. Aviso: contenido sexual explicito.


**One-shot. Romanogers.**

Steve se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo el archivo sobre su próxima misión. Estaba estudiando toda clase de estrategia por si algo salía mal, puesto que llevaría a Scarlett Witch a esta misión, como prueba, y Fury había autorizado eso. Solo esperaba la reacción de su compañera de misiones, la agente Romanoff.

Un estruendo lo sacó de su concentración, sabía que era ella, así no se molestaría en volverse a verla, pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando los papeles le fueron arrebatados de tus manos.

—Dime que no llevarás a la chiquilla esa en esta misión —dijo furiosa.

—Lo haré.

— ¡Maldición, Rogers! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —gritó. Steve tensó la barbilla. Odiaba que dijera tantas malas palabras, eso no era digno de una dama como ella.

—Cuida tu lenguaje —dijo serio.

— ¡Mi lenguaje una mierda! ¿La llevarás a ella? ¿Por qué?

—Natasha...

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que diga malas palabras? ¡Pues, a mí me molesta que lleves a esa niña a esta maldita misión!

Rogers arqueó una ceja. Él estaba harto, molesto, furioso y todas la palabras que sirvan para describir ese sentimiento. Se quedó observándola, en silencio, retándola con la mirada, sabía que pronto la desviaría, lo hacía últimamente, como también discutía con él cualquier decisión con respecto a Scarlett.

— ¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre? ¿Qué estoy celosa? ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Rogers!

La agente Romanoff se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir antes que abriera la boca y dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero fuerte empujón la llevó a terminar con la mejilla y todo el cuerpo pegado a una de las paredes de la habitación y con Steve detrás de ella.

—He dicho que cuides tu lenguaje, Romanoff —susurró contra su oído.

Natasha sintió una escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y hacerla temblar.

—Y si no me da la gana, ¿Qué? —replicó en jadeo.

—Parece que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto —amenazó.

La tomó de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo, a su erección exactamente. Ella gimió en respuesta.

—Manos en la pared, Romanoff —ordenó con aquel tono que no daba lugar a discusiones.

La espía obedeció y tragó saliva antes de decir:

— ¿A qué juegas, Rogers?

—Separa las piernas —ordenó en un susurro contra su cuello. Volvió a obedecer para seguirle el juego—. Así me gusta, Romanoff.

— ¿A qué diablos juegas? —exigió saber un tanto molesta.

Steve solo se limitó a empujar su entrepierna hacia el duro trasero de Natasha, sonrió cuando la escuchó jadear.

—Veamos cuanto resistes en decir una mala palabra, si lo haces, me detengo y empiezo de nuevo. Si apartas las manos de la pared o unes las piernas, me detengo y empiezo de nuevo. Si yo ordeno, y tú no cumples...

—Te detienes y empiezas de nuevo. Ya entendí —dijo fastidiada.

—No. Si yo ordeno y tú obedeces —. Embistió el trasero de la pelirroja con fuerza, solo para escucharla gemir—. El juego se acabó y no hay respuestas sino hasta que regrese de la misión, ¿Entendido, agente?

—Si... —dijo suspirando.

Juntó su frente con la pared. Este juego le gustaba, la tenía excitada como una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, y eso que solo se había rozado contra su trasero, y le había dado un par de órdenes. ¡Y las reglas, las putas reglas! Tendría que cuidar su lenguaje. _¡Maldita sea!_

—Comencemos —anunció, sin despegar ni un centímetro de su cuerpo del de la espía—. Brazos arriba —. Natasha obedeció. Steve sonrió y le quitó la camiseta negra, lanzándola a un lado de la habitación—. Parece que alguien no lleva sujetador—comentó con una sonrisa—. Manos a la pared.

Le soltó la cola de caballo que llevaba, volvió su cabello un moño de bailarina con mucha delicadeza, sin dejar de rozar el cuello pálido de la espía; dejó besos húmedos de hombro a hombro, escuchándola suspirar. Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, sintiendo su piel suave y su plano abdomen, rozó con delicadeza toda la zona sur de su abdomen, erizando cada poro de piel. Besó su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, donde dio un pequeño mordisco haciéndola gemir.

¡Demonios, estaba duro como una piedra! Quería lanzar todo su autocontrol a la basura y hacerla suya hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, hasta que le quedara claro una cosa, pero no podía, tampoco quería escucharla decir una palabra inadecuada. Tenía que seguir lentamente y con las reglas del juego que él mismo había puesto. Pegó una vez más a la rusa a su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido; con agilidad, desabrochó el pantalón corto que ocupaba.

—Piernas juntas —. Descendió, dejando un camino de besos por toda su columna vertebral. Bajó los pantalones, encontrándose con que la pelirroja llevaba una tanga azul, sonrió.

Después de que se deshizo de los pantalones y calzado de la agente, ella volvió a la posición inicial, piernas separadas y manos a la pared. La piel donde Steve había tocado le cosquilleaba, ardía y hacia que su temperatura corporal aumentara, aunque afuera estuviera nevando. Sintió frío cuando él se alejó, ordenándole que no se moviera ni le espiara, y besándole el cuello una vez más. Agudizó su oído, estaba buscando algo en el pequeño refrigerador y uno de los cajones, lo escuchó abrir y cerrar dos más, y volvió a posicionarse detrás de ella, con su miembro duro rozándole los glúteos.

—Abre la boca —ordenó. Puso una mano sobre su vientre y una fresa en su boca. Natasha la comió gimiendo de placer, no había comida una así desde hacía tiempo, era dulce y jugosa. Vio a Steve de reojo sonreírle—. ¿Otra? —ofreció.

—Sí.

Comió otra fresa, pero esta tenía chocolate. Él apartó la mano de su vientre y untó de chocolate los dedos de ambas manos.

—Que comience el juego —murmuró, mordisqueando el cuello de Natasha.

Tomó ambos pezones, haciéndola gemir y jadear. El pellizco, rozó y estiró, jugó con ellos hasta el punto en que Natasha se arqueaba contra él, gemía en su oído y se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temió rompérselo para no decir una mala palabra. Estaba torturándola, estimulándola solo con sus senos, que encajaban a la perfección en su mano, besaba su cuello al que le había dado pase libre cuando recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Le daba la mejor vista de todas, su rostro demostrando el placer que él le daba. Steve mordisqueó sus mandíbula, y luego pasó a besarla, explorando su boca con la lengua propia, batallando por el control completo, mientras sus manos no se detenían y su erección estaba cada vez más dura -si es que era posible- y dolorosa, chocando con ella. Se separaron para tomar aire, Rogers pellizco un poco demasiado fuerte sus pezones, haciéndola gemir un palabrota.

—Esa boquita —advirtió deteniéndose y alejándose de ella un par de pasos—. Voltéate —le ordenó con los brazos cruzados. Ella obedeció—. Manos en la pared y piernas separadas.

La completó con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, ya tenía chupetones en el cuello, los labios hinchados al igual que los pezones, y estaba llena de chocolate. Respiraba con dificultad. Una capa de sudor cubría su esbelto cuerpo. Divisó las cicatrices que el Soldado de Invierno le había dejado, las odiaba, más que ella dijera palabrotas. Le sonrió de medio cuando volvió a llenarse los dedos de chocolate.

Natasha le vio, solo llevaba calzoncillos y una camiseta. ¿Estaba así cuando irrumpió en su habitación? No lo recordaba. Solo recordaba lo que sintió hace unos minutos, que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax –increíble, pero cierto– cuando abrió la boca y dijo una mala palabra. Se estremeció cuando el Capitán se volvió a acercar con los dedos llenos de chocolate, rozando sus labios entreabiertos, el cuello, pecho y abdomen. Escuchaba que sus respiraciones agitadas, el golpeteo de su corazón era tan fuerte que dolía, ¿Por qué simplemente no desobedecía las órdenes de él y hacia que él viera las estrellas? ¿Por qué? Esa opción fue descartada cuando lo vio justamente a sus ojos, azules como el cielo, como el mar, en ellos estaba la pasión en su más pura expresión, pero había algo más que le decía que seguía siendo el mismo Steve Rogers que había conocido en el Helicarrier, el mismo que había salido corriendo en cuanto se supo en otra época –literalmente–, el mismo que se sonrojaba…

Sus pensamientos perdieron el hilo cuando le sintió y vio succionando su pezón con tanta fuerza, que gimió fuertemente sintiendo el placer extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se recostó a la pared, luchando por aire, sin despegar ni un centímetro sus extremidades de donde estaban por temor a que se detuvieran. Su lengua estaba limpiando todo el chocolate hasta que llegó a sus labios, y los besó tortuosamente. Steve, por su parte, quería llevarla a la cama; pero, había pasado la prueba intermedia, ¿Qué más daba si la hacía sufrir un poco más? Eso sería ¿una venganza? Quizás, por haberle hecho tantos comentarios incomodos.

—Espero que no sean tus favoritas —jadeó sobre sus labios.

La espía no comprendió hasta que sintió las manos del Capitán tomando su tanga, y rasgándola, seguido de sus dedos jugando con su centro. Haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto y mover las caderas en su contra. Quería que fuera más intenso su toque, quería tocarlo, romperle la camiseta y besar cada uno de sus músculos…

Nuevamente, sus deseos perdieron el carril cuando Steve introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella y simultáneamente, se movió en su contra. Quería que fuera más profundo, como también quiso sostenerse de él, temía que las piernas la fallaran, pero antes de siquiera pensar desobedecerlo, sintió otro dedo dentro de ella, mientras que el pulgar la torturaba estimulando su clítoris, acercándola nuevamente al orgasmo. No sabía si tenía permitido hablar, pero lo hizo, y no fue una palabrota lo que salió de sus labios sino un:

—S-Steve… por favor…

—Aun no, Romanoff.

¿Aún no? Se estaba muriendo, ¿y él le decía que aún no? Pues, a la mierda todo. Sí, todo. Su juego, su autocontrol, todo. Ella lo quería, y cuando la Viuda Negra quería algo, lo tenía. Despegó una de sus manos de la pared, Rogers se detuvo al instante. Sus miradas conectadas se desafiaban, ella lo quería a él y nada más importaba. En cuanto el rubio comprendió lo que sus ojos verdes decían, sonrió.

—Parece que debo empezar de nuevo.

—No, parece que vas a terminar lo que empezaste.

Literalmente, se abalanzó sobre sus labios, a lo que él respondió tomándola de cintura y llevándola a la cama, donde la recostó con cuidado, a diferencia del beso que ella coordinaba, que era rudo, lleno de pasión y deseo. Se separaron un segundo, en el que el Capitán aprovechó para observarla. Estaba desnuda, agitada y con los ojos brillando de excitación; simplemente, hermosa. Sus cabellos rebeldes extendidos sobre la cama y su cuerpo esperando por él, quien le sonrió; sonrisa que fue devuelta con un tirón incluido, para que la siguiera besando. Con la agilidad digna de una espía, Natasha desgarró la camiseta mientras que con sus pies, se deshacía de la única prenda que los separaba. Steve guio su erección hasta la entrada de ella, se separó de sus labios, lo suficiente como para ver su expresión al introducirse con delicadeza, usando todo el autocontrol que poseía. La vio cerrar los ojos, abrir la boca sin dejar escapar ningún ruido, solo un jadeo, y sintió sus uñas clavarse en sus brazos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, queriendo no lastimarla, pero fue ella la que cambió las posiciones, puesto que Romanoff quería tener el control. Era lo justo, ¿no? Al encontrarse a horcajadas sobre Steve, quien terminó sentado sobre sus talones, tener el control de la situación, inició su propio ritmo, su propia marcha, que era lento y agresivo, con movimientos circulares. Sus ojos estaban conectados, no se separaron en ningún momento, ni cuando la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó de manera frenética, ni cuando llegaron juntos a un orgasmo alucinante para ambos, del que Natasha tardó en recuperarse unos minutos más que el Capitán, quien la tenía sobre su pecho y besaba su frente.

—Me gustó el juego. ¿Podemos repetirlo? —murmuró cansada. Steve rió.

—Quizá —. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y otro en sus labios.

—Ahora exijo las respuestas que dijiste que me darías —dijo Natasha bostezando.

Suspiró derrotado. A ella no se le olvida nada.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué llevarás a Scarlett a una misión en lugar de a mí?

—Porque alguien necesita descansar.

—Steve, que esté embarazada no significa que sea inútil —. Natasha hizo puchero.

—Debes cuidarte, Nat —. Ubicó una mano sobre su vientre.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y puso su mano sobre la de Steve.

—Prométeme… Prométenos que mañana estarás aquí y te quedarás todo el día conmigo.

— ¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

—Vamos juntos

Rieron. Definitivamente, amaba esa mujer, era espectacular y, lo mejor de todo, era solo para él… hasta que llegara el pequeño o pequeña ser, por eso la aprovecharía dúrate esos próximos sietes meses, antes de que él pasara a segundo plano.

— ¡Steve, promételo! —chilló cuando él empezó a hacerle cosquillas con pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Está bien. Lo prometo.


End file.
